The embodiments herein relate generally to a system for building a frame for curved structures.
Certain buildings and architectural styles have intricate curved surfaces such as domes or a nest-like structure like the Beijing National Stadium. These types of curved structures are often replicated by using toy building sets that enable a user to model these structures. In other applications, users use building sets for creating other unique works of art having curved structures such as paper mache works.
Currently, there are several toy construction sets for building curved structures such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,304,086 and 7,040,949, and U.S. Patent Application 2013/0210314. However, these construction sets are limited because they comprise rigid components that are not easily adjusted to a desired curvature. In particular, the components in these systems have limited bending or adjustment points. This limits the user's ability to create frames with continuous curves throughout the components. In addition, these systems are further limited in application to toy construction sets and cannot be used to build full-sized building structures.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a construction system that overcomes the limitations of the prior art. Specifically, there is the need for a construction system for effectively building curved structures, both in model sets and full-sized buildings, which is easy to use and does not require extensive skills by the user.